His Knight
by Magishy333
Summary: Male reader and Gumball, Reader is a knight, read it! Gumball is taken by the Ice Queen stuff happens. BOY X BOY don't like don't read UPDATE! There will be more chapters, but they will be drabbles, featuring all and only men from Adventure Time. WILL TAKE REQUESTS! Oh my... I looked at the characters list and Abracadaniel isn't on it!
1. Gumball x reader

**Magi: I do believe I failed to notice there are absolutely no Yaoi stories that I have made yet, they all are strait... hmm... WELL! in celebration of the fact that I've recently found someone in my un-mentally challenged town to talk about Yaoi and Yuri with: I give you a reader insert from adventure time. Maybe after I'll make strait pairings for the conscious male reader, until then, ENJOY!**

**Gumball x MALE! Reader**

**Well... Gumball in my opinion is a nerdy-gay as a rainbow pony perfect for my first Yaoi, so no bitching please! If you guys want I, I might make more like this.**

* * *

(Name) stormed his way up the side of the mountain. The snow mountain matter-o-factly. You know, the one in the Ice Kingdom. Anyway, somehow, Gumball had gotten kidnapped by the Ice Queen, and he was going to rescue him. Not Fionna, not Cake, just (Name). He was the last of them. The last knight.

Well to make a tired writer happy, he, already up the annoyingly high mountain mind you, darted through the halls, and over to the cell. There was his pink prince laying on the cold ground. He looked like he was shivering.

In reality he was because of the Ice Queen, all the things she had done to him. Silently crying, he tried to shake the cold off of him, but he couldn't, he just couldn't. It was so unbearably cold inside. He was missing something. He missed his room, his isolation where everything was sane, and he had science to comfort him. Fionna was long since dead, so was poor Cake, there were no hero's left. Everyone was gone, everyone except (Name). (Name) was always there, just never seen. Always a background guy. Gumball didn't know whether to get his hopes up or just stop believing that someone was going to save him.

"Miss me?" said (Name) with a smirk, but the attitude wasn't cocky, it was more dignified.

Gumball thought the Ice Queen was playing a trick on him, so he didn't look and shut his eyes tighter and buried his face. She did that with Fionna and Cake after she... murdered them. It hurt every time he thought about it, if the evil bitch got his (Name), he would just die. Not because he was just his way out of this hole, but because after a little while, Gumball actually started to develop feeling for him.

"Bitch!" (Name) was shocked at this, and a little hurt, but he kind of understood who that was really directed towards. "How dare you impersonate the ones you kill!" He pointed a finger at him, but still refused to open his eyes.

(Name) sighed and responded. "It's really me Gum-"

"Stop tormenting me vile witch! I've fell for it way too much to fall for it once more! YOU!" He pointed the finger more menacingly and accusingly at (Name). "-Are! EVIL! You killed the one person who mattered most to me!"

(Name) was taken aback by this surprising turn of events. (Name) had a tiny crush on the Prince, but thought he wasn't important enough to court him. (Name) quickly shook it off thinking he meant it some other way, there was no way...

"NO! Stop it! Cut the act Ice Queen!" by this time he was crying. Salty tears dripping down his pink face. "I loved him!" Gumball shouted not caring any more, his love was dead. It may have taken being kidnapped by a sadistic Ice wizard to realize that, but now he will see him in the next world, for the 'Ice queen' would surely strike him dead for even saying such a thing.

(Name), eyes still wide, grabbed the keys off the wall and opened the cage. He walked in and took off his helmet. He grabbed Gumball's shoulders and tried to get to his angle. Gumball, still stubborn as a pack mule, refused to open his eyes. (Name) sighed again and grabbed Gumball by the collar of his shirt and placed his lips on Gumball's. When he felt Gumball kiss back, he deepened it. When the need for the dreaded air came, they separated.

Gumball slowly fell back and carefully opened his eyes until they were half-lidded. To his utter joy, there was his knight, his everything, his (Name).

His (Name). Gumball blushed at what just happened. (Name) did too, although he looked like nothing compared to cherry-tomato over there. (Name) chuckled and lifted Gumball up, bridle style.

They left the Ice castle and went home. A while later Gumball asked (Name) what happened to the Ice Queen and (Name) ran a hand through his (color) hair and sighed. AGAIN. He said "I took care of that Ice breathing bitch, don't you worry."

AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER~

* * *

**Magi: have to go for now, but as always REVIEW! and it's a one shot, but I could make more like it. unless it was horrible, in that case, don't tell me... I don't wanna know**


	2. Abracadaniel x reader

Oh my Gosh! I get on the reportable Offence list AGAIN GOD FUCKING DAMN YOU SONS OF BITCHES, THIS IS WHY **DEVIANTART** IS AHEAD OF YOU! ok small rant over- I don't know what you guys what direction you guys want me to take this, so I will be doing drabbles

THESE ARE ALL MALE! READER

**Gumball x reader**

_Abracadaniel x reader~_

**Marshall x reader**

**Human/BMO x reader**

**Finn x reader**

**Jake x reader**

**Magic Man x Reader**

**Flame Prince x reader**

And many more... Whatever you want ... only male x male... This is my Yaoi

**I DO TAKE REQUESTS**, hell I encourage them!

What I listened to get in the writing mood: Same Love- Macklemore (feat. Ryan Lewis and Marl Lambert)

**IN THIS I SHALL BE YOUR MOTHER!**

* * *

(Name) sat in his mom's living room twitting his thumbs, his heart going millions of miles an hour. He was going to do it, he had to do it, there was no other way.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"(Name)!" Cried a very distressed Abracadaniel, who was packing his things from the closet and putting them in a yellow suitcase. He and (Name) had been fighting for about an hour now, and he was ready to leave for Wizard City.

"Abracadaniel! It's not that easy! Please! I am trying!" he was flailing his arms about making big gestures. Abracadaniel stopped what he was doing and sighed still looking away, tears rushing down his face. He swallowed and turned to face him. He wiped the tears off his cheeks with his sleeve. He walked over to (Name) and slid his engagement ring off his finger and handed it to him. (Name) stared at him, his eyes pleading.

"(Name)... If you were trying you wouldn't be here." (Name) felt the ring he had given to Abracadaniel three months earlier, fall into his palm. It gave (Name) a bitter taste in his mouth. Abracadaniel picked up his suitcase and walked to the door. He put his hand on the handle and paused.

"If you do it... please come find me." and he was gone. (Name) jumped when the door closed. (Name) sat down on the bed and lied back staring at the ceiling. They had been dating for three years and had been engaged for five, they had known each other since high school. (Name) buried his face in his hands. The problem? Well, in all that time, Abracadaniel had told his parents he was gay and then they disowned him, ashamed of their son, (Name) had not. He hadn't even told his mom yet (Name's dad is dead), let alone that he dated Abracadaniel. Abracadaniel was upset that (Name) hadn't told his mom that he was getting married in three months, well... where they live they have a 'domestic partnership.' How was he going to tell the second most important person in his life that he loved another man? It should be easy right? Right?

_~END FLASHBACK~_

So here we are. Sitting in the living room, (Name)'s mom is in the next room bringing (fav. snack) and (fav. drink). (Name)'s leg was twitching nervously. (Name) was trying to remember why he was doing this. 'This is for Abracadaniel. I love him, and I don't want to live without him. Don't be a chicken (Name)!'

"So (Name) what did you come to see me for? It's not often I get a visit from you." his mom smiled genuinely at him. That made him a little more nervous, he had forgotten how sweet and nice his mom was. (Name) just had to get this over with, so what if his mom didn't accept him, if he ever had children, they would never know their gran-ma.

"Ma?" he said in a low voice. She looked up from her teacup (in reality there was chocolate milk in the cup, she never did learn to like tea or coffee).

"Yeah?"

"Would you still want to be my mom if I-" his mom cut him off with hug, how she had gotten over there that fast was a mystery, but he didn't care at that second.

"I would and always will want to be your mom, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

"Okay-" (Name) took a deep breath "IhaveaboyfriendandI'mgettingmarriedinafewmonthsbu tIcan'twithouttellingyoufirst!"

"Oh." Was all she said.

"But I'm not sorry, I love him and you cant stop me from doing this, so if you want to ever see your grandchildren if we adopt kids-" (Name) was interrupted once again by his mother glomping him, tackling him to the floor in a hug.

"Mom-"

"(Full name)! How could you not tell me you had someone special in your life!? And how could you just now tell me that you are getting married in a few months!? Damn you! You need to bring him over here ASAP?! You got that?! I want to meet him! You stupid twat, why the fudge would you think I wouldn't approve of this?! Obviously you need to visit more!"

In the middle of his moms rant something in his mind clicked back when he was a child and his mom and dad would occupy the computer vast amounts of time reading Yaoi then, and then he put a hand over his moms mouth while she was still telling him off.

"You are coming to the marriage ceremony, but you are not aloud to write about it in your Yaoi blog, I cant believe I forgot you do that. Gosh I got worked up over nothing." he grabbed his coat and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?!" he turned back to see his mom with her hands on her hips in a motherly way. He smirked.

"To go see my fiancé" and with that he was gone~

**~THE END~**

** ?**

* * *

**Magi: I'm back! School is hard... blah blah excuses... I spent a lot of time on reading reader inserts... THIS is in honor of my only friend who likes Yaoi not being at school... I was bored also... hope you enjoyed~**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**PLEASE~! PLEASE~! PLEASE~!**


End file.
